


轻薄子与游侠儿

by CarrotCesca



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M, 儿童文学, 哭包曹阿瞒, 少年英雄袁本初
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2014年。属于小阿瞒和小袁绍在雒阳城及其周边的少年探险故事。
Relationships: 袁曹 - Relationship, 袁绍/曹操
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 赴雒

**Author's Note:**

> 希望有朝一日我能填上这个坑。

曹阿瞒来雒阳的时候，还只有十二岁。

那是建宁元年的一个大清早，谯县的乡道上整齐地停着一乘车，四匹马。阿瞒耷拉着脑袋，迷迷糊糊，半睡半醒，小手被父亲牵着，半拖半带地拉进了车里。

虽说走的是官道，车上依然多有颠簸，阿瞒觉得胸口烦闷，便掀开车帘，一片绿油油的麦田映入眼来。他见着此情此景，不禁抿了抿唇，可还是流下了泪。

“阿瞒，因何泣之？”曹嵩见状，挑了挑眉，问道。

“只是想到了阿惇和阿渊。”阿瞒那还含着泪的眼睛骨碌一转，故意蹙起眉道：“今后不能再和他们同修礼数，共治经典了。”

曹阿瞒确实想起了自己的两位堂兄弟，可他哪里怀念那些摇头晃脑念之乎者也的呆头鹅们。那时节，阿瞒同阿渊总是趁先生不注意，偷偷溜出学舍，一边哼着“衡门之下，可以栖迟。泌之洋洋，可以乐饥。” 一边躲在周围的麦田里折穗子逗蜻蜓玩，玩到农人拿起锄头前来呵斥了才大笑着跑开。阿惇好读书，却又不愿拂他们的兴，于是每次先生问起，就愁眉苦脸地帮着他们圆谎……

族人们都被留在了谯县，只有曹嵩和阿瞒二人上了雒都。

他们走得很仓促，阿瞒甚至没来得及和小伙伴们道别。

父亲如今右迁大司农，雒阳又是繁盛昌达，民康物阜之地。可他却并不感到高兴——至少现在不。

曹嵩何尝不知道阿瞒做过的顽皮事，他叹了口气，摸了摸阿瞒的头，笑道：“雒都不比谯县，不是小孩子戏玩的地方。你也快到束发的年纪了，应当收起心来，修身治学为是。”

是啊，雒阳天子之都，高墙深阁，礼治乐行，行事必当多有束缚；不似谯县村野乡里，无所拘泥。况且因为地处尊贵，雒阳的世家子弟，公子王孙俯拾皆是，他们又怎会看得起一个宦竖之后呢？想到这里，曹阿瞒不满地晃了晃脑袋，似乎想驱散那些扰乱心底却又无法释怀的遐想，以便开始自己的新生活。


	2. 相识

还在谯县时，学舍里的教书先生就常常来找曹嵩诉苦，说这阿瞒弄鬼吊猴，贪玩好耍，没个正形。曹嵩只道是小儿游戏，便也一直放任自流，对于阿瞒的种种行径是睁只眼闭只眼。但曹嵩也明白，不能一直放着阿瞒在乡野流窜。阿瞒今后是要承父嗣，举孝廉，做命官的。虽说凭曹家阿公积攒下来的钱财和人脉，举孝廉也就是走个形式。但曹嵩不是毫无志节的人，至少这乐于治学的名声得替阿瞒搏一把。

刚到雒阳，连落脚之处还没打整好时，曹嵩便匆匆带着阿瞒前去拜会名儒桥玄，请求他收下阿瞒做学生。

桥玄不喜欢宦官，对和蔼恭敬的宦官之子曹嵩也一直板着一张脸，语气客套而生硬——直到曹嵩唤了阿瞒进屋入拜。

曹阿瞒的样貌并不起眼。可桥玄却从这位形容平凡，身量瘦小的男孩身上发现了什么他一直在寻找的东西。他凝视着少年黑白分明的眸子，捋了捋胡须，问道：“公子往老朽处来，却欲往何处去？”

面前的瘦小男孩眨了眨眼，而后朗声答曰：“愿为征西将军，赴甘凉，战匈奴，振汉风。”

于是第二天一早，曹嵩便乐滋滋地带着阿瞒往桥玄讲学的居所报到去了。

桥玄的居所装饰得并不似普通达官贵人那般富丽堂皇，却也秩序井然，颇有格局。阿瞒虽是个野惯了的孩子，但也不是没有眼力，他环视了一圈外庭后，便装模作样地挺直背脊，摆正步伐走进里屋，思忖着怎样应付那些比自己大上许多岁的顽固老学究们。

嗯，想来桥玄这等广名鸿儒，又已年近花甲，哪肯轻易收一个小毛孩做学生，除非……曹阿瞒想到这里，嘴角不禁泛起了一丝俾睨的微笑。

然而在踏进里屋的那一刻，阿瞒傻了眼，桥玄的学生们并不是一群呆若木鸡的腐儒，而是一群叽喳吵闹，与自己年龄相仿的小朋友，与西席上鬓发斑白，正在安静读书的桥先生倒是相映成趣。

老人家已经到了含饴弄孙之年，却依旧童心未泯。阿瞒撇了撇嘴，有些高兴，又有些不高兴。

他恭恭敬敬地向桥玄行了个额手礼，而后正欲走向那为他而空出的席位，却发现屋子里摆了两张空席，他也没再与桥玄打招呼，便径直走向靠中间的那一张席位，而后端正跪坐了下来。教室突然安静无比，整间屋的目光都落在了他一人身上。

“此乃曹操，大司农曹嵩之子也。”桥玄抬头看了他一眼，而后对其他小朋友简单介绍道。

阿瞒听见有人不屑地冷笑了一声，小声地嘀咕着什么。他警觉地望过去，见是一个眼睛细长，瘦骨嶙峋的男孩，趾高气扬地坐在靠窗的另一张空坐席旁边。即使是跪坐，阿瞒也能看出他的个子很高。而在那人的后座，一位面善肤白的少年狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他旁边坐着的另一位脑袋尖尖的小个子男孩摇摇头，叹了口气……

“见过曹兄！”听到来自旁坐的声音，阿瞒猛地转过头。一位长相憨厚，与他个头相仿的少年爽快地笑道：“敢问曹兄如何称呼？在下名唤张邈，曹兄以后喊我阿邈就成。”

“曹操。”阿瞒拱了拱手，略略思忖了一下，道：“小字阿瞒，张兄可以此呼之。”

“哎呀都说叫阿邈了还张兄张兄地喊，多生分啊。”张邈毫不顾忌地拍了拍曹阿瞒的肩膀，哈哈大笑道。

经过张邈这么一带头，教室里又开始叽叽喳喳，高瘦男孩似乎和后座那两位吵了起来，而且越来越激烈，最后白面少年愤而离席，招呼都没再与桥玄打一声便离开了居所。

桥玄望着那少年离开，摇了摇头，却也没再多说什么。

他转头面向教室这一帮沸反盈天的小朋友们，张开了口，声如洪钟，问道：“汝等曾子五则，国风十则，都记诵熟练了吗？”

教室突然鸦雀无声，小朋友们乖乖地回到了自己的坐席上，拿出竹简，开始摇头晃脑地读起书来。可曹阿瞒的心思，却不在这些书卷里，而是早已飞到了遥远的谯县。

不知阿惇，阿渊他们现在在做什么……他们，也会像我思念故乡一般，思念远在雒阳的我吗……

由于是第一日，阿瞒难得地没惹麻烦，可下学之时，却还是有麻烦找上了他。

“你就是曹操？”一个尖利的声音在他背后响起。

阿瞒回头，见是那个冷笑的高瘦男孩，带着一大群小跟班。他不大乐意地拱了拱手。

那男孩扯了扯嘴角，没有任何表示，继续歪着脑袋阴阳怪气道：“我道是谁家公子呢，居然嫌弃我袁术身边的坐席，原来是个珰子啊。”袁术指着阿瞒，大声怪叫道。周围的小跟班们也大都纷纷附和。曹阿瞒握紧了拳头，却发现张邈也在那一众跟班里，他并未附和，只是以恳求的眼神望着阿瞒，似乎有难言之隐。

虽然如此，阿瞒还是感觉自己的拳头突然有些无力。

“我告诉你。”袁术叫道：“你爹那官职，在我们这群人里屁都不算。何况还是买的，哦！还是拿你祖父的命根子买的！哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”袁术和周围的同学们一起放声大笑。

曹阿瞒哪里受过这等大辱，他浑身颤抖，想要出手将袁术狠揍一顿，脑子里却搅成一团乱麻，阿爹的教诲，阿公的样貌，袁术的话语，同学的哄笑，张邈的神情……全都混乱地搅在一起，一次又一次冲击着他的神经。忽然，他的眼里又浮现出了谯县的美好时光，阿惇读书时总是苦着脸，阿渊捉蜻蜓时笑得很开心……

想到这些，曹阿瞒的眼泪终于不争气地落了下来，他低下了头，指甲掐进了皮肤，却还是止不住泪水。

“阿术，你怎么又欺负人了！”正在此时，随着马的嘶叫，一个沉静的少年声音在阿瞒身后响起。

阿瞒拿手揉了揉眼睛，仍旧耷拉着脑袋，并没有回头看。

他听见有人下了马，而后从自己身旁走到袁术跟前，每走一步都会有一阵金属的哐啷声，似乎是身上挂的饰物。

“之前我念你是年纪小不通人事，可你几次三番惹是生非，传出去了大家都会说我袁家是恶霸地头蛇。”少年的语气平和而坚定。“阿术，你可不能毁了袁家几世积攒下来的威望啊。”

曹阿瞒抬起头，发觉自己的视野里已经没有了袁术的脸。

那少年站在他与袁术之间。形貌挺拔，着一身赭红色襟袍，腰带左侧绾着一块佩玉，又挂着一把宝剑。

“笑话！你一个已经过继给旁支的外家子，有什么资格来指责我！”袁术的声音依旧尖锐刺耳。

“哦？我说的话不作数？那好，下次再看见你为非作歹，我就告诉父亲去，看他会不会向着你这位本家少爷。”少年的语气似是在调笑。

听到此番对话的阿瞒十分好奇，他踮起了脚，却还是望不到袁术的表情，满眼都是那少年的背影。

对于阿瞒来说，袁术已经相当高了，而这位少年竟比袁术还高出半头。

“我长大也能同他一般高。”阿瞒这样想着，皱了皱眉头。

“你……你今天又旷课了！我要回去告诉叔父！告诉他，他赖以为豪的侄儿，一年之内到底旷了多少次课！——我们走！”袁术气急败坏道，说完，便立马转过头，招呼着小跟班们快步离开。

有一些孩子立马跟着袁术走了，另一些则向赭衣少年作了个揖，便也四散而去。只有两个孩子留了下来——张邈和那位小个子男孩。

“阿绍！”小个子男孩开心地挥着手，向赭衣少年奔去。而张邈则担心地走向了阿瞒这边。

那少年也回过头来，看着阿瞒。他见阿瞒那依旧稚气的脸上泪痕未干，突然觉得异常尴尬。他挠了挠头，一时间张口结舌，不知应当如何言语。

阿瞒连忙用衣袖擦了擦脸，与那少年对视着。那少年虽说是袁术的亲戚，可与袁术那尖嘴猴腮的模样却是大不相同。只见他眉如利剑，目若朗星，形貌面容，都是丰神俊朗，举手投足，尽显英武之气。阿瞒还发现，那少年虽说年纪不大，气质却十分老成。

阿瞒见那少年半天不发一语，自己也莫名其妙地左思右想，琢磨着该如何打破僵局。气氛忽然变得诡异起来。

张邈见状，立马大步走到二人中间，向二人各作一揖，而后拍了拍阿瞒的肩膀，笑道：“想来二位还不曾认识，那就由我来做个引见吧。这位是桥先生今日新收的学生曹操，是大司农曹嵩的儿子。”

那少年听到“大司农曹嵩”时抬了抬眉毛。

“这位公子是袁绍，”张邈说着走到赭衣少年旁边，对阿瞒道。“袁公子也在桥先生那里求学。哦，对了，他是袁术的兄长……”

“是从兄。”名唤袁绍的少年纠正道。

“……好吧，从兄。”张邈不置可否。

“今日多亏袁兄替我解围，操在此谢过。”阿瞒对袁绍额手，而后深鞠了一躬，就欲跪在地上。

袁绍连忙扶起他，道：“曹兄哪里的话，我那弟弟从小为长辈所溺爱，行事一向飞扬跋扈，还请曹兄不要计较才好。”

“你可以叫我阿瞒。”曹阿瞒眨了眨眼。

“……好，还请阿瞒别太介意。”袁绍朝阿瞒拱了拱手，略有些尴尬地笑道。

“哈哈哈哈！”张邈也拍着两人的肩膀，放声大笑。

“喂喂！阿绍，阿邈，你们怎么能忘了我！”被晾在一旁的小个子男孩大声嚷嚷。

阿瞒忙转过身去行了个礼，小个子男孩回礼后道：“我是许攸，阿瞒你叫我阿攸就行了——阿绍你今天又去哪儿混啦！都不叫上我们，够不够兄弟啊！”

袁绍牵住一匹黄马，笑道：“菜市口那边有歹人作乱，我只是去帮了点忙。哦，对了，你猜我在回来的路上遇见了谁？”

“嗨，还能是谁。”许攸摆了摆手，道：“阿顒呗，今天他又和袁术吵了一架，吵着吵着就被气跑了，我劝都劝不动。”

“嗯，就是阿顒提醒我说袁术今日又出言不逊，我才赶了过来。”

“不过阿绍，袁术说他要回去告诉你叔父你旷课的事。这……”张邈有些担忧。

“……”袁绍的脸突然沉了下来。

“他要是真敢说，你就直接把他欺侮阿瞒的事抖给家里长辈，看他怎么下台！怎么着也得拉他下水不是？”许攸大声道。

袁绍摇了摇头，慢条斯理地说：“长辈们也只会象征性的处罚下他。倒是我，我若是在他们面前说弟弟的坏话，他们会如何看我呢？——只会道我是因为旷课而故意栽赃罢。他们一向器重我，可这等器重，要垮亦只消须臾，我可不敢冒这个险。”

是啊，袁术再怎么不成器，也是嫡母的儿子；可他袁绍……

虽然人人皆道他袁家是四世三公，出生在这家的孩子们都含着把金钥匙，但外表再怎样光鲜亮丽，内中苦涩，还是只有此山中人，才能知晓啊。

气氛又变得安静而凝重，袁绍低着头，苦苦地思索着对策。

他感到有人拍了拍他的肩，回过头去，只见阿瞒笑盈盈地看着他，阿瞒的笑里透着十足的狡黠，跟之前哭起来时可怜兮兮的样子完全判若两人。

曹阿瞒拱了拱手，笑道：“袁兄若不嫌弃，我倒有一计，或可解此难。”


	3. 高墙

袁家的宅邸坐落在雒阳城东侧，毗邻司徒府。从外观看，虽不能同永安宫媲美，但也称得上是碧瓦朱檐，颇为富丽。

下班归宅的太傅袁隗刚下了四乘马车，还未踏入前门，便因为听见门里的吵闹之声而停下脚步来。

“他今日就是欺人太甚！我说的分明没有半句诳言，可你们一个个都向着他！”一个气愤的声音大叫道。

“这……”不明就里的袁隗疑惑地看向门口的小厮。

“回太傅，是术公子与绍公子在外面又生了嫌隙，此时术公子正和太仆大人理论，绍公子尚未归家。主人们的私事，小的也听不甚懂，太傅大人还是亲自去问问公子吧。”小厮道。

袁隗闻言，立刻大踏步走入院内，大声质问道：“阿术！你到底所为何事？如此大声对你父亲叫嚷，成何体统！”

袁术一见袁隗来了，立刻换上了副稍显恭敬的表情，朝他叔父拜了一拜。袁术的亲父，太仆袁逢在一旁摇了摇头，心内思忖：“看来还只有官拜太傅的阿弟能治住他。”

“叔父你可得帮我评评理，袁绍他……从兄他……他今天又闯祸啦！”袁术满脸的委屈。

袁隗并未置评，而是示意袁术继续说下去。

袁术又道：“他今日又没去桥玄先生那里上课——我此前几次三番劝诫过他，他就是不肯听，先生见他没来，也不问清，就只是迁怒于我。更何况……”袁术装模作样地吸了吸鼻子。“更何况他还欺侮我。还是为了个宦竖之后欺侮我！”

“哦？阿绍为何会与宦人之后结交？”袁隗将信将疑。

“谁知道他在打什么鬼主意。”袁术看上去很气恼。“我不过是实话实说——同阉宦遗丑哪需要讲什么礼数？从兄就不知从哪儿跑过来护着那人，非得说是我欺侮他，害得我在朋友们面前出丑。”袁术越说越激动，气得直跺脚。

袁隗听罢，眼神一转望向袁逢，不置可否地耸了耸肩，袁逢亦只是苦笑了一声，示意当由袁隗来决定这事该怎么处置。

“也罢，如果此事当真，我会好好责罚阿绍，你也回房读书去吧，别再胡闹了。”袁隗劝解道。

袁术点了点头，还忍不住小声嘀咕着“真不明白这些长辈怎么这么偏爱他，不过是个家奴养的”，转身正欲回房，小厮忽报说绍公子回来了，袁术便立马停下步子转过身来，得意地向前望着，似乎已经对于他将要受到的处罚感到迫不及待。

只见袁绍表情平静地走入院中，眼里并无愧色。他身边还跟着两个人，一位身材魁梧却衣衫褴褛，看上去像个乞丐，另一位还未及束发之年，身量尙小，稚气未脱。

袁隗见状，虽然疑惑不已，但袁术一直立在身旁，心想之前这小子这般闹腾，这次不给他一个交代也说不过去。于是大声责备袁绍道：“竖子！阿术道你今日又出去飞鹰走狗，非但没在桥先生那里认真治学，还欺侮自己的从弟，你知道过错吗！”

袁绍闻言，也不争辩，只低头额手道：“旷课一事的确属实，绍甘愿领罪，只请叔父能资助下这位义士，送些衣物盘缠，让他得以追随旧主才好。”说着将那位乞丐模样的人推上前去。

“哦？这又是何故？”

“回太傅大人。”这次接话的是站在袁绍身边的那位瘦小的少年。“这位是原东海相黄浮家的烧火哑仆黄三，因为徐宣案沦落到雒阳，成了乞丐，现在四处寻找着旧主的下落。”那少年说着便将一方破破烂烂的纸奉了上去。乞丐只随着少年的讲述不断地点头。“今早他在菜市口被几个混混殴打，袁兄上学路上正好经过此地，见了他摆在地上的文书，知他是党人眷属，又感动于他的忠义，及时制止才保住了他一条性命。”

黄浮是汝南人，与袁家是同乡且颇有私交。他因为秉公惩治宦官徐璜的从子徐宣而被徐璜向皇帝进谗，受了髡刑又被发配苦役，家产充公。自此后全家了无下落。包括袁家在内的雒中士人们每每谈起此事皆会唏嘘不已。

袁隗打开那张纸看了看，只见行文歪歪扭扭，还多有别字，结合黄三这傻里傻气的模样，倒也不像是人假冒的。

他又瞥了一眼袁绍，问道“所以你是因为这事才没去上课吗？”

袁绍抬起头，映入眼帘的正是对面袁术一脸惊愕的表情，不禁笑道：“正是如此。”

“那你又是何人？”袁隗好奇地打量着他身旁的那位少年。

那少年正用手拉着袁绍的衣角，眉间眼里都是笑意，听得袁隗一问，忙道：“我姓曹名操，小字阿瞒。”

“噢？可是大司农曹嵩之子，大长秋曹腾之孙？”袁隗的表情让人捉摸不透。

“没错。”

阿瞒这么一说，袁隗立刻明白了他就是袁术口中的宦竖之后。

曹腾虽居宦位，然而于朝中士人多有恩德，士人们如今的领袖窦武，虞放，边韶等人当年也多受他庇佑。如此一想，袁隗觉得袁术这样做确实理亏了些。

但他也并没有要求袁术向阿瞒道歉，毕竟曹腾已经去世多年，一个靠买官袭爵混上个闲职的曹嵩实在不值得忌惮什么。

袁隗对袁绍投去一个赞赏的目光，而后转身向一旁的袁术吼道：“你还愣在这里干嘛！还不快回屋去复习你的《春秋》十二篇去！”

袁术此前正呆呆地望着院子里的一棵老梧桐树出神，似乎眼前的状况已经超出他的理解范围。他一听这话，似乎猛地从梦里惊醒，立刻努力堆出满脸委屈的样子，不甘心地说：“可……可叔父对袁绍旷课的责罚……这可不能……”

袁隗满脸不耐烦：“我自会处置，你快回去吧。”

袁术朝袁绍和阿瞒的方向充满恨意地瞪了两眼，似乎是在说总有一天我要收拾你们，而后转身快步而去。

阿瞒偷瞄了一眼身旁的袁绍，只见他长出了一口气，此前一直紧锁的剑眉骤然舒朗开来。

这让阿瞒没来由地很高兴，他抿起嘴唇，却也还是掩饰不住自己那由于计谋得逞而略有些焉坏的笑意。

由于袁术的严重抗议，袁隗并没有留下阿瞒用晚膳。他送了乞丐黄三几两盘缠和一套干净衣服，又送了阿瞒一个刺绣袋子，里头装着几个孟津贡梨，就这样让小厮将他们送出了府门。

阿瞒谢绝了袁家用马车载他回家的请求，自己提了袋子缓缓而行。

天色渐暗，雒都的街市虽不比白天那般熙熙攘攘，却也并不冷清。三两还未收摊的商贾小贩，一行秉烛夜游的士子姝女，炊烟从市井里飘来，又散入绿树掩映的宫闱之中。这些在出身乡野小县的阿瞒看来都是十分新奇的玩意儿。

阿瞒似乎并不打算立刻回家，他漫无头绪地踏着步，又时而驻足观景。有趣的是，那位“乞丐黄三”离开袁家之后，也还亦步亦趋地跟着他。

阿瞒也发现了这点，他左右张望了下，见并没有袁家的人跟上来，便对那汉子道：“今天你做得不错，盘缠和衣服你自己收着，你若是要梨我也能给你几个，可否别再跟着我了？”

那大汉摆了摆手：“我不需要这些东西，公子这般大恩大德，别说盘缠衣物，命都可以拿去，如蒙不弃……”

阿瞒恍然大悟道：“原来你是想找份工作？”他眯了眯眼：“你之前在袁隗那里装的哑巴黄三还真是惟妙惟肖。”

那大汉立刻下跪伏地，语气诚惶诚恐。“小人安敢如此，即便肝脑涂地，也绝不会欺瞒公子！”

阿瞒见状，连忙把那大汉扶起来，道：“壮士何必这样！我知你一片赤诚，刚才不过是试探罢了。”

又道：“之前时间紧促，来不及问壮士姓名，如今可否让我知晓？”

那大汉道：“在下名叫楼异。”

阿瞒问：“楼壮士可是雒阳人？”

楼异道：“不，小人乃幽州蓟县人氏，家出变故，辗转流离来的雒阳，时间并不长久。”

阿瞒沉吟了半刻，又发问道：“从这里走回袁府的路，不知你是否还记得？”

楼异道：“从袁府到中东门并不很远。”

“那，你能否帮我一个忙？”

袁府的梧桐树树梢上发了几枝新芽，新芽将挂在枝头的满月戳成了残月，残月映下的院子里如同罩上了一层薄纱，薄纱里荡出了以剑砺石的刺刺声。

袁绍在院子里磨剑。

他磨得很认真，以至于有颗小石子儿打中了他的后脑勺都毫无反应。

然后又有一颗小石子儿打中了他的脖子。

第三颗石头打在了剑上，发出“噌”的一声。袁绍猛地回头，只见一个从黑压压的墙壁里探出的小脑袋十分显眼，见袁绍一回头便扬起手招来招去。

这不是曹阿瞒却又是谁。

袁绍又惊又喜，他轻柔地将剑靠在树旁，四处张望了些许，然后踮着脚跑到墙边。

“阿瞒，你怎么在这儿？”袁绍问道。“现在已近亥时，你得小心打更人把你当小偷擒住啊。”

“那自然是因为我不放心袁兄啦。”阿瞒笑道，将双臂折起靠在了瓦砾墙的墙檐上，似乎对犯了宵禁满不在乎。

“哈。”袁绍的嘴角漾出一个微笑。“你不用担心，叔父只是罚我磨砺这十把剑，磨完我就可以回房歇息了。”

阿瞒的嘴咧得更开了。“都没能让你受皮肉之苦，你那从弟岂会善罢甘休？”

袁绍哈哈大笑。“这会儿他可能正在他母亲那里哭呢——话说回来，”他望着阿瞒说：“今天还真是多亏了你。”

“……哪里的话，我得先谢袁兄帮我解围才是。”阿瞒直视着袁绍的眼神，却总觉得有些不自在。

“你是怎么翻到这高墙上来的？”

“那还得多谢这位黄三兄弟，不对，是楼异壮士的肩膀了。”阿瞒似乎是想到了之前在袁府里胡编的那番话，忍不住又笑出声来。

“唉，你今天还真让我做了平时不敢做的事情。”袁绍叹了口气。“可我说起谎话来，还是会觉得有些不自在。”

“袁兄今日本来就在行侠仗义，又何谈说谎？”曹阿瞒面不改色。“你救的人和我带上府的人不一样，那算下来我们还救了两个人，这些人的真实身份如何，又有什么紧要？”

虽然这样说，阿瞒内心却很清楚，在袁家人眼里，救下一个与党人有关的人比救下一个无根草民分量要重得多。

袁绍见辩不过他，这话听着又感觉不坏，便也不好再纠缠下去，正准备拱手拜别时，曹阿瞒又开口了：“我倒是有一个问题想请教袁兄。”

“哦？”袁绍表情疑惑。

“比起那位草包从弟，太傅和太仆大人明明更喜欢袁兄你。”阿瞒歪着头，一副完全不解的样子。“其实，就算我们实话实说，你的叔父也必然不会怪你。那你又何必费尽心机要给长辈们留下好印象，甚至到了对待袁术都要忍气吞声如履薄冰的程度呢？”

高墙里的袁绍怔了一怔。看着趴在墙檐上的曹阿瞒，他似乎有一万句话想说出口，却又一句都说不出来。

然而，他并没有因为曹阿瞒的这一番直言快语而讨厌他，与其相反，他觉得内心里的一堵墙被扒掉了一块砖。

他最终只是摇了摇头，草草行礼作别，这就转身准备回去继续磨剑。

“诶，先别走呀袁兄！”曹阿瞒见他回头，急忙大喊了一声。“我还有最后一件很重要的事！”

“嗯？”袁绍回过头，诧异地望着阿瞒。

而阿瞒的眼里却满是尴尬和窘迫。

“我觉得……我好像……迷路了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄浮和徐宣：第一次党锢之祸的波及者
> 
> 楼异：曹操早年将领，在中平之前即跟随左右。（其实我只是想找一个能用的贴身侍卫角色又不想自己编然后发现典韦许褚的年代对不上都不能用）
> 
> 孟津贡梨：似乎是始于晋，但我觉得果蔬栽培之类的，稍微往前推几十年应该没啥问题吧


	4. 击蛟

“你这是……哈哈哈哈！”袁绍被曹阿瞒一脸窘迫的神态逗得大笑起来。

“袁兄何故发笑，这可是我来雒阳的第一日！”阿瞒佯作微怒撅起了嘴，感到脸有些发热。

“我没有恶意，还请阿瞒勿怪。”袁绍直视着阿瞒，努力让面部表情平静了些，却还是掩藏不住他眼里的笑意。这让他比起之前老成的样子要显得更像个少年人了。

“雒阳是座大城池。之前阿攸，阿邈和阿颙他们刚来之时，也是认不得路，靠我带着他们四处游乐，从上东门到广阳门皆是足迹踏遍啊。”袁绍这话似是宽慰，似是炫耀，又似是暗示着什么。

“袁兄下回出游，可也得带上我！”阿瞒的眼睛睁得圆圆的，悬在墙檐上的双手不安分地来回抖动。与友人们嬉戏游乐这等好事，他曹阿瞒自然不想被落下。

“好，能得阿瞒与我共游，绍荣幸之至。”袁绍觉得阿瞒这一脸兴奋的模样可爱至极。他的嘴角泛起一丝微笑，阿瞒自己提出来正顺了他的意，省了他屈尊邀请的功夫。

这时，从内堂传来一声呵斥：“阿绍！你的剑磨好了吗！”

袁绍听着，忙从襟袍中掏出一卷上面画着雒都地图的帛书，将其用力甩出墙外，和一直用肩膀垫着阿瞒的楼异交谈了几句之后便回去继续磨起剑来。

曹阿瞒回家的时候已经接近子时，自然少不了被曹嵩一顿责骂，问其缘由他只胡诌了个为救楼异与歹人缠斗甚久的故事。曹嵩闻言便不再追究，只警告他休要再惹是生非。

然而袁绍却没这么幸运，这件事发生以后家里人对他看管得严了许多，他不敢再随意旷课，休息日也多被禁足在家。二人只在课堂之上能不时一唱一和，偶尔挤眉弄眼，同游之事却耽搁了下来。

转眼到了翌年三月，草长莺飞，万物复苏。

晨光熠熠，一只簇绒山雀从枝头跳跃到教室的窗沿上噼多噼多地唱着，直到窗边的袁绍用笔头戳了戳那毛绒绒的鸟腹，才恋恋不舍地飞离。

袁绍已过了他的束发生辰，竹青色的头巾配上雕琢精致的沉木簪子，令本就颇有仪表的他显得更加丰神俊朗。

曹阿瞒跪坐在自己的席位，呆呆地望着斜前方正与何顒交谈的袁绍出了神，心中泛起一阵酸楚。由于二人的席位相隔有些远，阿瞒很有一段时间找不到同这位袁兄讲话的机会，这让他十分苦恼。

“曹操……”

“曹操！”正发呆的阿瞒听见先生唤自己的名字，神志终于被拉了回来。

桥玄的表情却并不严厉，他清了清嗓子，问道：“子于《论语·先进》中赞其徒曾皙之志，其言谓何也？”

阿瞒流利对答：“曾皙曰‘莫春者，春服既成。冠者五六人，童子六七人，浴乎沂，风乎舞雩，咏而归。’郊游之乐，如是而已。”

桥玄点了点头，转过头语气和蔼地对同学们道：“圣人既然都能理解游乐之志，那汝等今日也不用拘泥于书本之中。”说着站起身来，径直走向教室之外。

老师昨天让我们准备弓矢，原来是为了这个！

曹阿瞒立刻兴奋地从坐席上跳了出来，他环顾四周，见其他人都没反应，只有远处的袁绍挂上了此前一直摆在桌案上的佩剑，系好了背后那张做工考究的檀弓，一副准备停当的样子。

“你们愣着干嘛！先生这是要带着我们一起出去春游，快跟上他呀！”在阿瞒提醒同学们先生意图的当口，袁绍已经自顾自地握住剑柄往门外走了。

袁绍一走，阿瞒还未说完的话语被教室中的小朋友们骤然而起的交头接耳以及追随袁绍夺门而出的走步声所淹没。阿瞒听见张邈吹了声口哨，何顒则不声不响地随着人群大踏步离开。门口有些拥堵，许攸急匆匆地边挤向门外边喊着“阿绍等等我！”袁术则是一副慢条斯理一脸不屑的样子，等大家都走得差不多了才慢悠悠地起身。

桥玄一行人向北而走，行至邙山山麓时已近晌午。他看见一座凉亭，思忖这是休整的好地方，便立刻在亭中的椅子上坐下，拿出一卷书读了起来，而后给了学生们从午初至未初的自由活动时间，打发他们就地采些卷耳菜，摘些枣梨，或是猎点野味来果腹。

刚刚还排成一队的少年们一下子雀跃着四散而去，三两个平日里要好的聚拢到一起，商量着去哪儿摘个果子，打个雀儿。有些行动力高的孩子们已然往林子里钻得不见踪影了。

正午的阳光疏漏的散在宽阔的树叶之上，曹阿瞒隐约听见汨汨流水之声，他往斜下方看去，一条河在树木掩映中若隐若现。他心底已有了七八分打算——正在此时，他感到自己的肩膀被人拍了一拍，回头一看，张邈眨了眨眼，鬼头鬼脑地笑道：“阿瞒，我不会爬树，今天又忘了带弓箭，你看我们要不要一起……”

“阿瞒！阿邈！阿绍叫你们过来分枣啦！”许攸站在离张邈和阿瞒不远的空地上喊道。

阿瞒本想回绝，但猛然听见许攸说了袁绍的名字，便果断地拉着阿邈往袁绍的方向跑去。

在许攸的身后长着一株高大的野枣树，何顒爬上了树干，从错综复杂的枝叶里找了一根果子最丰厚的枝条压弯，站在树下的袁绍拈弓搭箭瞄准，“嗖”的一声，一大串枣果就随着少许枝叶径直落地。围观的同学们都忍不住拍手叫好。 

阿瞒从他的随身鞶囊里取出一方手巾摆在地上用作盛枣的器物，何顒和袁绍依样画葫又弄下几串枣子来，全数倒在这方巾上，竟也堆了三寸来高。五人围着方巾席地而坐，各自猛抓几颗青枣狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

几个时辰的徒步让阿瞒饿坏了，虽然这尚未成熟的青枣尝起来酸涩不已，阿瞒还是硬着头皮吃了好几个，直到舌头发麻再也无法强迫自己继续咽下去。他抬起头一看，许攸等人吃得津津有味，只有袁绍在一旁皱着眉头，一直在手里把玩着一颗咬了一小口的青枣。

阿瞒笑道：“这枣是袁兄自己打下来的，袁兄怎么不吃？”

袁绍回以一个有些勉强的微笑：“我不饿，你们先吃。”

张邈一听这话，嘴里虽然塞满了枣肉，却还是忍不住说：“嗨，都是自家兄弟，阿绍何必装腔作势说什么饿不饿的，不就是从小被精细食物伺候惯了，受不了这酸枣的味儿嘛。我这样的粗人倒是管不了这么多，把肚皮填饱才是正事儿，真饿着的时候这酸枣也成甜枣啦。”

“诶！话可不能这么说。”见袁绍的颜色有些难看，曹阿瞒便站起身来，装模作样捋了捋并不存在的胡须，用桥玄的语气道。“袁兄此举，乃圣贤礼让之道也。不食臭恶是为礼，推说不饿是为让，有如此徒弟相随，乃为师之幸耳。汝等不思效仿则罢，以言相讥却是为何？”

座下四人全被阿瞒这故意夸张的模仿逗得哈哈大笑起来。阿瞒看到刚才还一脸不高兴的袁绍现在笑得前仰后合，不知为何心里有一丝得意。他摆了摆手，正色道：“口腹唇舌可不是能随便糊弄的，况且我受了袁兄的恩惠，眼睁睁看着他饿肚子实在过意不去。袁兄你且稍等，我再去找找还有没有其他能吃的好物来。”

在袁绍出言阻止之前，阿瞒已经跳到了一边的树林中不见了踪影。

水流声愈发地清晰起来，阿瞒飞也似的循着声音向河岸奔跑，跑至微微发汗便扯开了自己的衽口和腰带。现在的阿瞒看起来衣冠不整，袍子上满是被树枝刮擦的灰尘泥土，但他并不在乎，他喜欢这种久违的自由感觉。

这让他有些回忆起了在谯水河岸边同阿惇阿渊玩到满身泥沙的美好时光。

下午的太阳已经有些西斜，阳光零零碎碎地洒在波纹上，河面宽阔，一望见不到对岸。

当清澈的流水总算近距离呈现在他面前之时，阿瞒才意识到河岸与山麓间的距离比他想象中要远。

见着此情此景，虽然累得气喘吁吁，但阿瞒的精神却愈发抖擞起来。他撸起袖子，边唱着“谁谓河广？一苇杭之。谁谓宋远？跂予望之。”边搬开河边的大石头看里面有没有藏着螃蟹。

阿瞒的努力并没有持续多久，他的注意力便被不远处的一块石碑吸引走了，他打算休息一下，便提剑走向了那块石碑。

只见石碑题云“洛阳北界，津水二渚，分属之也。 ”

“称雒为洛，这块石碑在高祖之前就立下了呀。”曹阿瞒看着石碑思忖道。“原来邙山在雒阳之北，河水之南，不仅护卫雒都，还分流河洛——这里果然是河水，怪不得风景比起谯水来要大气多了，只希望这里的河鲜也比谯水的要——”

曹阿瞒正兀自感慨，突然感到他背后被什么东西扯了一下，猛然回头一看却发现是条肥硕的鳄鱼。正咬着半块弯曲的涂过漆的木头。

“我的弓——”阿瞒大吼一声，迅速拔出剑来。“多谢你救我一命！”

虽然险些丧命，但望着对面的庞然大物，阿瞒的心中却并不惧怕。

“这肥蛟。”他咽了咽口水。“一定比谯水的那只还要美味。 ”

鳄鱼猛地朝阿瞒的腹部窜过来，然而被阿瞒机警地躲开了。

他并没有急着拔剑乱砍，鳄鱼浑身都被坚硬的鳞片保护着，唯有颈身交接处那一寸起着皱褶的嫩肉是弱点。若是随意出招，很可能伤不到它反而被它趁机吃掉。

于是，阿瞒在鳄鱼的攻击下左躲右闪，等待着机会。

终于，他发现鳄鱼在甩头猛击之际颈部的嫩肉露出了些许，他一举将剑斩下，剑锋穿过鳄鱼三分之二的皮肉，鲜血瞬间迸发，阿瞒紧绷的神经终于放松下来——

就在此时，他听得什么怪物大吼一声，回头一看，又一只张着血盆大口的巨鳄正朝他扑来。阿瞒本想拔剑应付，却发现剑卡在了鳄鱼鳞片与河底泥沙里一时无法抽出。

阿瞒的眼睛惊恐地张大，他已经能数清面前的鳄鱼嘴里的獠牙了。

忽然，一把剑在阿瞒的耳边飞过，直直插入鳄鱼鲜红的口腔，从背部穿了出来。那厮坠落在河滩上，撕咬着剑柄疼得左右打滚，这样的时机阿瞒自然不会错过，他用尽全力抽出剑来一下子便斩了鳄鱼的头颅，然而里面的那把剑也被斫成了两段。

惊魂未定的阿瞒喘着粗气回了头，想要确认下这把断剑的主人是谁。

只见一位英俊少年站在密林与河滩的交界之处，他面容镇定，眼神却闪烁着关切。

“阿绍！”阿瞒的声音已经略有些哽咽。他内心太激动，也顾不得什么长幼之序礼节之辩，直接叫了袁绍的名字。

不知是因为逃脱被鳄鱼吞噬的命运而激动，还是因为被袁绍所救而百感交集，还是因为……单纯想哭，总之阿瞒又开始掉眼泪了，他随身带的方巾被拿去盛枣，便只好拿已经溅上血的脏兮兮的袖口抹眼睛。

终于跑到阿瞒身边的袁绍看见阿瞒在哭又愣了一下，他实在是不怎么会应付爱哭鬼。

思前想后也没什么别的办法，袁绍横下心来一把抱住阿瞒，并沉默地拍了拍他的背，算作安慰。

这个拥抱并没有维持三秒。不知为何，抱住阿瞒的时候，袁绍的心底泛起一些他尚不能理解的奇异之感，于是他猛地推开了阿瞒，但还是借了阿瞒一只袖子当手绢来擦眼睛用。

阿瞒嘟了嘟嘴，刚才的近距离接触让他意识到，这半年里，袁绍又长高了不少，而他却还是那个小矮个。这似乎是唯一令他不太开心的事情。

当河边传来火烤鳄鱼的香味时，夕阳已经快要落山了。

“其他人在未初之时就随着桥先生继续登山了，我见你迟迟不归，又念你说要给我找食物，心底实在过意不去，就朝你离开的方向一路寻了过来。”袁绍用断剑挑着一块滴着油的鳄鱼肉翻烤，面带微笑。“不想正遇见你和鳄鱼搏斗。”

袁绍直视着阿瞒，目光柔和。他停顿了下，又道：“昔日黄帝游河洛遇见群鳄食人，当时尚无捕杀之法，只得以五牲祭祀来使它退却。今日阿瞒却独斗群蛟，智慧过人，能欣赏到阿瞒的勇武之姿，对于我袁绍来说也是幸事一件。”

“若不是阿绍及时赶到，恐怕现在我已经成它的盘中餐了。”阿瞒指着自己剑尖的肉道。“可是你的剑被我斫断……这……”

“那是小事。”袁绍摇了摇头，“剑没了还可以换，若是你真死在这里了，我……恐怕会难过很久。”

阿瞒心中大悦，抬起头看到初升的月亮，想要放歌一曲，最后却只是用蚊子般细弱的声音哼着“月出照兮，佼人燎兮，舒夭绍兮，劳心惨兮……”

袁绍也不说话，只专心致志地望着篝火烤肉，篝火的噼啪声与阿瞒的歌声相和，形成了一种古怪的宁静氛围。

“你说的果然没错，这肉烤到七八分熟最好吃。”袁绍撕下挑在断剑上的一块肉，而后不住地点头道。

“若是洒些椒盐，倒些杜康，辅以茴香肉桂，另加大食所产枯茗，以桦木烤之，那味道才叫绝妙呢。”阿瞒停下歌声，也咬了一块肉。

“哦，阿瞒对烹饪也颇有研究？”

“以前还在谯县的时候，我就常和伙伴们捉鳄鱼，而后带去酒家让他们替我烹制。”阿瞒道。“这一来二去，谯县的酒家老板都和我混熟啦。”

“阿瞒好兴致！”袁绍笑道。“就是不知，这雒阳的酒肆，比起谯县如何，阿瞒想去试试吗？”

“袁兄是忘记之前说过邀我共游的话了？”阿瞒抄起手臂，故作不满道。

“没忘，怎么敢忘！”袁绍的语气严肃了些。“那件事之后家里人看我太严——不过，总会有机会的，你看今天不就是嘛。”

阿瞒微笑着点了点头，继续专注起自己的烤肉来。

太阳终于只剩了一点余晖，愈发明艳的火光扑在袁绍脸上，使他的五官轮廓显得更清晰了些。

“阿绍有什么志向吗？”阿瞒隔着火焰望着对面的袁绍，突然提了一个问题。

“我？”袁绍叹了口气。“建功立名，继承家业，光耀我族门楣……还能是什么志向——阿瞒你呢？”

“我的志向太多了。”阿瞒眯了眯眼，举起挑着鳄鱼肉的剑。“比如——写一本介绍鱼三十六种吃法的食谱。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”袁绍又一次忍不住大笑起来，却忽然听得有人唤他俩的名字。

“阿瞒——阿绍——你们在哪儿呀！”

“我闻到了鱼肉的香味！准是那边！”

“哎！下坡小心点！”

“我要吃鱼！”

原来许攸，张邈和何顒并没有忘掉这两位脱队的小伙伴，在上山的路上走一半以后又折返转来寻找瞒绍二人。

这五个少年会合以后，分吃了剩下的鳄鱼肉，然后赶在关闭城门前的最后几分钟冲了回去。

当然，他们都因为脱队而受到了桥玄的责罚，不过这是后话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “谁谓河广？一苇杭之。谁谓宋远？跂予望之。”——诗经·卫风·河广
> 
> 2\. 石碑：“河水又東逕洛陽縣北，河之南岸有一碑，北面題云︰洛陽北界，津水二渚，分屬之也。”此为《水经注》引《帝王世纪》的记载。
> 
> 黄帝和鳄鱼的故事也出自《帝王世纪》的记载。
> 
> 3.“月出照兮，佼人燎兮，舒夭绍兮，劳心惨兮”——诗经·陈风·月出
> 
> 嗯……春秋时的陈国就是后来的谯县啦，阿瞒的老家
> 
> 4.枯茗：即孜然（cumin），产自阿拉伯地区（大食）。
> 
> 5.阿瞒后来真的写了一本介绍鱼（可能还有更多食材）各种吃法的食谱叫《四时食制》，现已散佚，部分记录在《太平御览》里。
> 
> 6.这一章吃鳄鱼等部分化用了胡玫《曹操》中的剧情。
> 
> 7.以后如果看到章节里出现各种诡异的鸟名，不要见怪，那只是我被某节课虐了之后来发泄的产物而已X)


End file.
